I Need A Ride Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Andy changed her mind and asked Sam for a ride? How did she ended up with that plant?


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I'm slightly better **Cyth**. Thank you. And I can't get that plant thing out of my head. So another ff is born. Have fun reading everyone!

Thanks to **SnoopGirl69, jimi 18, Lauretta92, angelrescue02, WenEdg, CytheraofNaxen, srsn, kdrenai, KoreWillow, aolande1, Sairs J and everyone** for reading , reviewing, adding to their favourites and smiling a mile over the last ff.

**Summary** : Andy needed a ride from Sam after all.

**Disclaimer** : Rookie Blue don't own me. Vice versa.

**xox**

"**S**am wait!"

"What's wrong McNally?"

"I've changed my mind."

"You are not marrying Callaghan."

"Not that!"

"Then what? And make it quick. I don't like that look Ollie is giving me."

"What? Why?"

"It's a guy thing. Quick, McNally."

"Can I have that ride?"

"Ok. Let's go."

"Can I drive?"

"No offense but with what happened to you today, no way I'm gonna let you touch my Baby."

"Fine. But I need to a make a quick stop."

"Why? You've got plumbing problem again?"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna have you down and dirty flat on your back today."

"I'm available tomorrow."

"For what?"

"For getting down and dirty."

"SAM!"

"Ok. Alright. I take it you are going to the hospital?"

"Could you drop me off at the florist first?"

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why do girls give guys flowers whenever they end up in hospitals?"

"To cheer them up?"

"Hell McNally, I'm a guy. Flowers don't cheer me up."

"Know what Sam? If ever you need cheering up, I'll get you a brand new set of tyres for your truck."

"Awww, Sweetheart. You do know what matters to me."

"Shut up."

"I'm driving so I get to talk. So you're getting Callaghan flowers?"

"No. I'm getting them for Lydia."

"Okie doke."

"Maybe some for Luke."

"Never thought Callaghan a flower kind of guy. And who the hell gave him balloons? If it had been an inflatable doll, that I can get. But balloons?"

"Sam…"

"Know what?"

"What?"

"Maybe you should get something for both of you."

"I love to see where this is going."

"Don't be rude, Bambi. You two are playing house, right?"

"Now who is being rude?"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that you should get something that you would like to take home."

"Maybe you are right. Flowers don't really last anyway. So what do you suggest?"

"I would suggest porn movies but..Hey! Hey! I'm driving!"

"Will you be serious?"

"Great! For years people keep telling me to lighten up. And now you're telling me to be serious."

"I beg you, for once. Please."

"A plant."

"What?"

"A Plant. Just like flowers, they can signify many things. For instance: good luck, longevity, health, love, happiness, fertility, fidelity and other bunch of stuffs."

"Good point."

"They last longer too. Of course, you need to water it from time to time."

"Yeah. Just letting it listen to Moby Dick might not do, huh?"

"Hey. I love that plant. We go a long way."

"Is that why you still have it on your tv?"

"I don't let go of something I love so easily, Andy."

"I'm beginning to see that. Sam…."

"Hey. We are here. Want me to come along?"

"No. I'm good."

"Sure you don't want me to help you pick that plant?"

"And have you picked something poisonous?"

"I'm not the one who is on love with Callaghan, McNally."

"Glad to hear that!"

"One more thing."

"What Sam?"

"You should get something that's not too big or heavy."

"Why?"

"It's easier to throw it at Callaghan if he ever pisses you off."

"Thank you. How thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome. You sure you don't want me to help you?"

"I'm good. And I think I can get to the hospital myself. It's just round the corner."

"You just want to write a long love note and you don't want me to see."

"Nothing gets by you huh?"

"Nope."

"See you, Partner."

"See you around, Pal."

"SAM! WAIT!"

"Changed your mind, again?"

"No. Just need your expert opinion on something."

"What is it McNally?"

"Is there a rule where officers can't share a hug when they are in uniform?"

"Where are you going with this McNally?"

"Nothing. I just ….."

"You are getting married Andy. I'm your partner."

"I know. But …"

"Think about this Andy. Is there a rule where undercover officers can't do more than just hug?"

"What are you saying Sam?"

"That it's gonna be fun figuring that out the next time we go undercover as a hot couple, McNally."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Share with me what you think?**


End file.
